Many computing systems and devices provide connectivity to wireless networks. One wireless network communication standard commonly implemented in computing systems and devices is known as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), which generally refers to a wireless local area network (WLAN) operating according to a standard from the IEEE 802.11 standards family.
When a computing system is maintained in standby mode, a new connection will need be established with a new Wi-Fi network when the computing system resumes from standby and the previously connected Wi-Fi network is no longer available. Although a computing system resuming from standby is otherwise instantly on, establishing the new connection can be very time consuming and can delay operations of the computer system. Thus, configurations and techniques are needed for connection reestablishment that operate quicker than conventional devices and techniques.